Demonic Love In The Pits Of Hell
by Roxius
Summary: Even the most evil of demons needs a bit of love. 30 random sentences of Mao X Raspberyl. Please R & R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Disgaea.

* * *

Title: Demonic Love In The Pits of Hell

Genre: Romance/General

Rating: T

Pairing: Mao X Raspberyl; mention of Mao X Almaz

Summary: Even the most evil of demons needs a bit of love. 30 random sentences of Mao X Raspberyl. Please R & R!

* * *

**1. Shorty**

Mao always thought that term regarding women was a bit stereotypical, but then he realized just how much smaller Raspberyl was compared to him, one of the shortest students in the Evil Academy.

**2. Evil**

Despite being as evil as he claimed to be, Mao would never do anything as despicable as rape a woman, especially a childhood friend.

**3. Love**

"I love you, Mao!!" Raspberyl exclaimed happily. Mao cringed. "Ergh...shut up..."

**4. Hug**

He found her hugs to be exceptionally warm, and he wasn't sure whether he should be glad about that or not.

**5. Experiment**

Mao knew something was definitely wrong when Raspberyl willing offered herself to be used for one of his many experiments.

**6. Never**

"I'll never let go," he whispered as he clutched her bloody corpse tightly against his chest, his voice choked with sobs, "I'll never let go...I promise..."

**7. Truth**

Almaz smirked, and asked, "You really like her, don't you...?" Mao just threw him a nasty glare, and continued walking.

**8. Feel**

"You're the first one...to really make me feel..."

**9. Wedding**

Raspberyl swore to herself to try and make her wedding just as good or even better than Almaz's and Sapphire's wedding.

**10. Gay**

When Mao and Beryl officially began dating, about half of the student body, and some of the staff, admitted that they had always believed Mao to have been gay until now.

**11. Dance**

After about a month of taking dancing classes under Master Big Star's tutelage, Mao figured he was finally ready to sweep Raspberyl off her feet on the dance floor.

**12. Change**

Mao swore he would never change his ways, not even for Raspberyl, and he still held onto that belief even after 1000 years of marriage with her.

**13. Tail**

If there was anything Mao had to designate as being *cute* about Raspberyl, it would be her little plump, pink tail.

**14. Song**

Just like everything else between them, they had radically different tastes in music: Mao liked loud, screaming death metal with a touch of rock n' roll, while Raspberyl was more for cheerful, uplifting j-pop songs.

**15. Gift**

When Mao presented Raspberyl with the bloodied head of the Legendary Overlord Baal as a birthday present, he was rather confused on why she freaked out and hid herself in her room for the rest of the day.

**16. Fight**

Arguments were rather common between the new Overlord and his lovely wife, but fortunately they usually ended up settling their differences in bed.

**17. Cry**

Raspberyl was both shocked and deeply touched as she watched her husband begin to weep silently into his palms during the funeral of King Almaz.

**18. Lost**

Ever since Raspberyl's untimely death, Mao had become a whole different person. He cared nothing for anyone or anything any more. Any emotions he once held had been lost alongside Raspberyl. He just wanted everything to end, and that was it.

**19. Kiss**

The first time they kissed, it had been out of simple curiosity. The second kiss came about two minutes after the first one.

**20. Lift**

Holding Raspberyl high over his head, Mao was about ready to throw her across the battlefield...when he glanced upwards, and he saw the entrance to Nirvana right then and there.

**21. Growth**

It took about 1600 years, but when Raspberyl finally hit her growth spurt, Mao was disheartened to realize that he was now the 'shorty' in their relationship.

**22. Insult**

"JERK!" "GOODY TWO-SHOES!!!" "EVIL BASTARD!!!" "PIECE OF SHIT DELINQUENT!!!" A few seconds later, they were making out ferociously on the bathroom floor.

**23. Visit**

When Raspberyl was in the infirmary for a week after winning a rather difficult battle, Mao visited her every day, sometimes more than once, and he was always bringing treats just for her.

**24. Child**

From the first moment he laid his eyes upon his son, Mao began preparing to protect his title of Overlord once again.

**25. Glasses**

When Raspberyl suggested he get contacts, Mao did so, and found himself suddenly the object of affection for many of the female students. After realizing this, Raspberyl practically forced Mao to wear glasses again. She didn't want any of these girls putting their dirty whore hands on HER man!

**26. Worry**

Every day, she would worry for his well-being, praying to the gods that he would come home safely today.

**27. Ring**

Since Raspberyl seemed to love the wedding ring so much, Mao never told her that he had just found it while digging through a trash can in the back of a rundown Chinese restaurant.

**28. Tell**

Mao had yet to actually tell Raspberyl that he loved her, but fortunately for him she was unnaturally patient for a demon girl.

**29. Always**

"I'll always be there to keep you out of trouble, Mao!! Don't worry!" "Yeah, yeah, yeah..."

**30. Breasts**

When Raspberyl started to finally 'fill out', Mao couldn't help but get excited. 'Heh heh heh...I must study this new subject...' he cackled to himself, licking the drool off his chin.


End file.
